


Mother's 'toys'

by RiccardoTheUnicornJellyBean



Series: Jar Of Hose [1]
Category: PopJam
Genre: Doggy Style, Don't question it, F/F, F/M, Horses, Hose, M/M, Sex, Smut, Toys, underaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiccardoTheUnicornJellyBean/pseuds/RiccardoTheUnicornJellyBean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Nutella quickly learns that her mothers draw should not be explored by herself. However with help from Mr H and Mrs L, she quickly learns what her mother's 'toys' are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's 'toys'

**Author's Note:**

> Hose is Mrs L and Mr H ship name, their real names mashed together make hose. Enough said, on with the story!

It all started with an innocent question.

‘Mother, can you do my DC for me? Please, you know I HAVE TO FUCKING WIN!’

‘Calm down, I will hire only the best artist just for you sweetie’

‘Yay’ Nutella said with joy. While waiting for several artists to come with their iPads 2000 and stylus crap she went through her Mother's ‘junk draw’. In the process of doing so, she spilt some fake blood from halloween which had been left sitting innocently in the draw.

‘Mother, can you get me a tampon?’ That is what her friend said is used for sucking up blood, right. ‘I need a super big one, I’ve made a big mess you see.’

‘Sweetie, what do you mea-’ The phone rang and Nutella’s mother went to pick it up. Nutella continues to root through the draw, now proceeding to the one under her Mother’s bed. She saw a box that had some strange writing on.

‘Preg-an-cy test.’ Nutella said outloud to herself. ‘What the heck is that?’

The box had some instructions on the side, however Nutella struggled to read the small alien like writing to her. It had a picture of a mum on the side of the box holding a child.

‘Mother, where do children come from?’ she asked, but her mother did not reply to her call. Nutella decided to keep on searching in the draw and see if the solution to her question was in there. It has to be, right?

Further down the draw she found another box. It had a blue logo on with the writing Durex. Wondering what this strange thing was, she asked her mother.

‘Mother, what is this Durex?’ She asked as she opened the box labeled ‘Condoms’. Maybe it was something you ate, young Nutella thought, ripping open a packet which reminded her of Hubba Bubba.

‘Mother this bubblegum tastes funny!’ She said to her Mother, who was still on the phone to someone..

Suddenly a glimpse of what looked like a cucumber caught young Nutella’s eye she started to examine it. The inanimate object looked of no use to her, so she turned away. The object that she thought had no use of started to vibrate, a strip of paper only labeled ‘instructions’ fluttered onto the ground. Curiosity got better of the young girl as she opened it with care and it read: ‘Push Dildo up into vagina and turn on the button. Then begin to slowly push and pull it in and out you should feel a vibrating sensation."

Grabbing her pet horse who was sat on its comfy pillow next to her, she pulled it near and with the other hand slowly pushed the vibrator up its vagina. The horse, now smiling, seemed to love it.

Nutella thought and decided to try it out on herself because her mother owned one and she should join in with this weird ‘dildo’ craze.

‘Alrighty then!’ she said as she began to pull her hot pink panties down with horses on. Slowly she slid the didlo into herself, pressed the button and her whole body started to vibrate. 

While her ‘pee-pee hole’ was still vibrating, she continued to root through her mother's draw and found a orange bottle which reminded her of soap.

‘Durex sensation lube-i-cunt’ she read out loud. ‘Mother, what is this?’ Nutella said to her mother, still on the call to an artist who was going to do her DC.

‘For maximum pleasure during s-e-x, place on didlo or condom.’ Nutella read out loud to herself. ‘Oh this must be flavouring for that bubblegum which taste like rubber!’ 

Nutella flipped open the lid on the small, orange bottle and poured the cool liquid into her mouth. It tasted fruity but had a sharp tang to it. As the instructions also said didlos, little Nutella took the didlo out of her and started to pour the entire bottle over the didlo. It started to drip on her Mother’s favourite carpet so Nutella started to suck the didlo like a lollipop, enjoying the vibrating sensation it sent down her throat. 

Once the excess lube was removed, she looked on the didlo to find it had different speed settings.

‘Turn dial for maximum plea-sure.’ Nutella said, struggling to read the lube covered words. Inserting the didlo back in herself, she turned the dial to maximum speed. Her vagina started to contract, want more and more. Nutella let out a small moan of pleasure, enjoying this whole thing and wondering why her mother was keeping this a secret for so long.

Then there was a knock on the cheap wooden door.

‘COME IN!’ Nutella’s Mother shouted. To little Nutellas surprise into the room enter Mr.H and Mrs.L, swinging her red dip dyed hair in the air, while Mr.H holds the latest tracing set in a cardboard suitcase, especially designed for cheap artists on a budget like him. He had won 7 DC’s by tracing in the past month, gaining him 10K of screaming fans asking for fan art. 

‘Nutella is upstairs, I have a few things to do like taking the horses out for a run, first door on the right.’ She heard her mother say to her artists which would help her win the DC.

Once Mother put the plastic leash on their pet horse and left the house with the horse for its morning walk,the pair of bad artists entered, leaving their ripped up shoes at the door. They soon found the tiny room where Nutella lived in.

‘I'll tell you what to trace once you help me clear up my mummies toys’ She told them. The duet decided to help the poor child. They started to clear up and then they saw the many toys of littles Nutellas mother.

‘What is this?’ Mrs L asked holding up the pink dildo.

‘I don't know, I think you use it to make babies’ Her husband replied.

‘Can we try it on me?’ She asked, to which Mr H told her that they should trying it on him first, just to be safe. Pulling down his ripped up jeans he revealed a tent poking up from his size-too-small boxers, he bent over in front of his wife.

‘Is that for me?’ She asked, pointing at his raised erection. He simply chuckled and continued to pull down his boxers, revealing a 8” cock.

She proceeded to enter this new toy, still covered with little Nutellas saliva, into him. He started to groan and moan silently.

Then she realised that his erection was aimed at Nutella. Furious, she pushed the whole dildo into him which caused a tiny bit of blood. Panicking, she pulled out tampon out of her vagina and inserted it into his ass, which still had the dildo inside.

‘Guys, this is my Mother’s favorite carpet, can you please try not to make a mess?’ Nutella pleaded. 

But the two continued to explore the new toys.  
Next finding the orange pot labeled lube which little Nutella used before, Mrs L opened it and poured some on her fingers.

‘Bend over’ She instructed her husband who had already striped and was lying on Nutella’s Mother's bed. Joining him, she smeared his prostate in lube and he did the same back to he.

‘Talk dirty to me’ He whispered into her ear.

Meanwhile young Nutella was still looking through her mother's draw.

‘So when will the baby be ready?’ Mr.H asked her.

‘According to the preg-an-cy test, you should see results within 2-3 weeks.’ Nutella replied, as she found a piece of paper. ‘How to make babies quickly.’ 

‘HOW?’ They asked in unison.

‘Well it says to do this Doggy Style, there's a diagram and DVD to show you how.’ Nutella answered, putting the DVD into her Mother’s TV. Turning it on, a menu came up with the selection of porn, hardcore, toys and positions. 

‘Try positions.’ Mr.H said, while sticking the didlo in his rear end.

Nutella clicked on the positions tab,To find a list of positions."Forget it,that's too confusing for us" replied Mr H.

‘It sounds like we would need dogs anyway, and we only have a horse’ Mrs L told them.

‘We have one bitch, does that count?’ Mr H whispered to Nutella, obviously meaning his wife. Furious, Mrs L decided to kick him straight in the balls and then push him onto the floor.

Then the three heard the door open and then close downstairs-little Nutellas mother was back!

‘IF MOTHER SEES WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO HER CARPET SHE WILL KILL YOU! QUICK LETS CLEAN UP THIS MESS!’ She whispered loudly to them.

‘But where do we put your Mother’s toys?!’ Asked Mrs L.

‘Shove them up me, I can hold a few in!’ Mr H told them.

Quickly, his wife and Nutella grabbed the boxes and pushed them into Mr H. After many moans, groans, bleeding and pain Mr H pulled up back his ripped jeans, having to throw his now white boxers, made by Calvin Nein, out of the window.

The three decided to lick out all the blood, white stuff and lube out of the carpet. Now Mr H already had an erection, again, making Mrs L blush greatly once she saw it.

Once they heard footsteps on the stairs, they quickly sat up.

Suddenly the cheap door flew open and Mother stood there. 

‘Great to see you working together happily!’ She said to the three kids who were now tracing.

`Now you three, run along into Nutella's room. I've got some work to do.' The three carried their iPads into next door and traced, checking if they were gone Nutella's mum scavenged through her drawer and picked up the wet toys. ‘I've taught her well.' She said, vibrating her wet vagina.


End file.
